Ab Incantamentum Creatoris
by TheKarateKid
Summary: On the night Voldemort came calling, Harry wasn't there. Now, years later the wizarding world stuggles to stem the tide of evil that threatens everything they hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: None of its mine. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

October 31st 1986

Remus knew something was wrong. He'd known from the minute he apparated outside Peter Pettigrew's house that something wasn't right. There was no tangible reason for this belief, but his senses screamed it at him. 22 year old Remus Lupin had been an auror since graduating Hogwarts and he hadn't survived four years fighting in one of the bloodiest wizarding wars in history without developing certain instincts.

Then again, he'd always had a good instinct for danger. An unexpected advantage of being a werewolf.

He pulled out his wand.

Moving more silently than any human could ever aspire to, he approached the house.

It wasn't supposed to be him here tonight. Sirius had been supposed to come, but his auror group had been called to Devon to investigate a suspected Death Eater meeting. Sirius had returned just one hour previously, exhausted. Remus wasn't supposed to be working that night but, seeing his friend's weariness had volunteered. There weren't many people who could take on this task, because there went many who knew why it had to be done.

At the start of the war the ministry had assigned aurors to those they believed were at particular risk but these days they were simply spread too thin on the ground to do this and alternative solutions had to be found. Lily and Harry Potter were amongst the first to hide using the Fidelius Charm. Lily had tried to persuade James to hide as well but James was an auror, and a talented one and hiding whilst others fought was simply not in his nature. It wasn't in Lily's nature either but Harry was her first priority so while he hid, so did she.

It had common knowledge that Sirius Black was the Potter's Secret-Keeper. It was also wrong. After a lot of debate that job had been given to Peter Pettigrew. Remus had to admit it was a decent bluff. No-one would suspect Peter. He was not an auror, unlike Sirius. He was not even taking an active part in the war, choosing instead to work at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley. He was, if not a fence-sitter then at least an abstainer, believing like so many others that if he did not fight, Voldemort would not target him. Volunteering to be the Potter's Secret-Keeper was his one brave act since leaving school. Remus always tried to see the good in everyone but he had fought too long, and seen too many good people die to have much patience with those who chose not to pick sides, those who allowed others to die for them but would not make a stand themselves. It was an attitude shared, he knew by James and Sirius and over the last few months the strain had begun the show on the once close group of friends. The harder Remus, Sirius and James fought against the darkness the harder they found it to sympathise with Peter's self imposed ignorance. Remus hated feeling like this, especially towards someone he considered a friend but the fact was, the Marauders were strained to braking point. It was for this reason, Remus suspected that Peter had volunteered to be the secret keeper. It was relatively low risk, since the whole world save Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore believed Sirius was the Keeper, but it was allowed Peter to ingratiate himself with his friends.

And so, two nights previously Peter had been entrusted with the lives of Lily and Harry Potter. And Remus and Sirius had been assigned to look after him.

Remus had been present when the spell had been cast; he'd been working, but James had sent him a note telling him everything had gone well. Peter had taken Lily and Harry into his soul, and then divulged the secret to James, allowing him to see his wife and child.

For two days nothing had happened. Sirius, James and Remus had kept a close watch on Peter but no-one seemed to suspect.

As he entered the house though, Remus was forced to conclude that that was no longer the case. Peter was gone, that much was clear. Remus' sharp mind raced through possible options; contact James? Sirius? The Ministry? Dumbledore? But even as he thought this other things started to become apparent to Remus. There were no signs of a struggle. Surely even Peter would have fought back? He had enough warning- there were wards around the house. Remus forced himself to concentrate, feeling out to the wards, testing their strength. They were fully intact. This meant, Remus realised with horrible clarity, no-one had come here and forced Peter out, he had left of his own accord.

Traitor.

The word flashed across Remus' mind even as he prayed he was wrong. Prayed there was another, innocent explanation for what he was seeing. With no thoughts of calling for help, nor of the danger he could be heading for, Remus apparated to Godric's Hollow.

The house was rubble and the Dark Mark floated above it. Remus ran across to it and began searching through the wreckage. His heart nearly stopped when he unearthed the body of Lily Potter, beautiful even in death, her green eyes staring glassily at the sky. Remus gently lifted her and carried her out of the rubble, laying her on the grass beside the house.

When asked later Remus would not be able to say how long he sat their, looking at Lily's body. He knew he should look for Harry and James but his grief was already to great and Remus thought if he found the body of that beautiful baby boy, not to mention his best friend, his heart would surely break. So he hung onto his ignorance for just a little while longer.

A noise from behind Remus startled him out of his thoughts. He turned and was shocked to see James, holding Harry.

Remus, whose brain had shut down on finding Lily, was now fully alert again and thinking fast. He could see Harry and Lily, which meant that Peter had not only betrayed his secret to Voldemort, but removed the charm altogether. Harry was exposed and at risk. At any minute aurors would start to arrive and right now Remus trusted no-one. He had to protect James and Harry.

James had seen Lily now and he moved forward and unsteady legs towards his wife, dropping down at her side. Remus didn't think he presents had even been registered yet but James became aware of him moments later when Remus reached out and, lying a hand on both James and Harry whispered, "_Fidelius animus"_

Just a couple of notes:

Fidelius means faithful or loyal, and animus means (among other things) soul. I don't think the Fidelius charm appears anywhere in the books so this was the best I could do.

Also, you might be wondering why James wasn't SK, since he knew the secret. According to ( I think) Wikapedia only the SK can divulge the secret so, even if he was caught and tortured he could not betray his wife and son. I assume this is true, but if not, this story is AU anyway so it doesn't really matter.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ab incantamentum creatoris

September 1st 1996

"Have you got everything?"

"Yes Dad."

"Wand?"

"Yes."

"Books?"

"Yes."

"Dungbombs?"

"Lots."

James Potter regarded his son thoughtfully.

"Well OK then. Try not to cause too much trouble. Or at least try not to get caught."

"I'll try." Harry replied.

"You remember how to do it?"

"Run hard at the barrier."

"Right lets go. Oh, no hang on a minute."

Another family had stepped up to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. James recognised one of them from the ministry. He nodded in greeting.

"Hello Arthur."

Arthur flashed him a quick smile in return.

"James. Go on then Fred. You next."

Harry and James watched the rest of the Weasley family disappear through the barrier and followed through after them.

James helped Harry heave his trunk onto the train and ruffled his hair.

"Ok that's it then kiddo. I'll see you at Christmas."

"Bye Dad."

Impulsively James pulled his son into a fierce embrace. "I love you, Harry."

"Love you too Dad."

James jumped down of the train and it started to pull out of the station and stood on the platform, watching as it disappeared around the bend.

Harry wandered down the train until he came to an empty compartment. He was just getting settled when the door flew open. In the doorway stood one of the children Harry had seen earlier coming through the barrier.

"Oh. Sorry. Thought this was empty. You don't mind if I sit hear do you?"

"Nah. Have a seat. I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

Harry regarded his new travelling companion. Ron was a good few inches taller than him with bright red hair and an open friendly face.

"First year too?"

"Yeah."

They settled into silence, each unsure how to break it.

"Hey." Ron said suddenly. "Do you know how we'll be sorted?"

Harry shrugged. "Nope. I went on at my Dad for ages but he wouldn't say. My Godfather Sirius said we have to fight a gang of leprechauns but I'm pretty sure he was joking."

"Hope so. They're nasty little buggers. Fred and George, my brothers said we'd have to wrestled a troll."

Harry considered this. "Nah" He said. "That doesn't seem too likely."

They lapsed once again into silence, and once again it was Ron that broke it.

"Was that you're Dad you were with just now?"

"Yeah."

"He's the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement isn't he?"

Harry barely refrained from rolling his eyes. _Everyone_ knew who his father was. A talent and experienced auror he was now, as the head of the DMLE a key figure the fighting the war against Voldemort.

"Yeah. That's him."

"Cool. So does tell you any stories or anything."

"Not really. I mean some stuff but mostly the same things you can read in the Prophet. Sirius tells me more but even he says there are some things I'm too young to know."

"Hah! That's what my mum says as well. Like we're not affected by this war just as much as they are."

"Tell me about it. They…" What ever else Harry had been going to say was cut of when the door to their compartment opened.

"Hello." A girl with bushy hair and big teeth came in. "Can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

The boys shrugged.

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley"

"Harry Potter."

"This is so exciting. Are you both wizards? From wizarding families I mean. I'm not but I turned a dresser into a pig when I was six." Hermione babbled nervously.

Even if she hadn't said so, Harry would have guessed she wasn't from a wizarding familiy. She was too open for one thing. Those who had spent their whole life surrender by war were much more cautions. Especially since it wasn't always apparent who was on which side.

Before either boy could answer her, the door banged open again. A slim boy with white blond hair entered, followed by two bodyguards. Some people need no introduction. Harry knew this was Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, rumoured to be Voldemort's right hand man.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" A mudblood and two blood traitors." Malfoy sneered.

Both Harry and Ron jumped to their feet and pulled out their wands. Hermione gasped, not fully understanding what was going on.

"Get out of here Malfoy. We don't want you're kind in here." Harry snarled.

"Seems to me that what you and you're kind want isn't going to matter much longer. Not once the Dark Lord takes over completely."

"Never going to happen." Harry replied.

Malfoy didn't bother to reply, but started to mutter a curse under his breath. Harry was faster though.

"Expelliramus."

Malfoys wand flew from his hand and Harry caught it easily.

"_What_ is going on here?" and indignent voice came from behind Malfoy. "Doing magic on the train? That's against the rules. You're lucky you haven't been sorted yet or I'd take of house points."

A boy with the same red hair as Ron's came into view. Harry guessed he had to be another Weasley. Apartently Malfoy thought the same thing.

"Another blood traitor." He muttered under his breath.

The boy's eyes' narrowed. "Call me all the names you want but I'm still a prefect. Now get out of here or you'll start you're Hogwart's carree in detention."

Malfoy decided not to push his look and, sending one last scornful glace around the carrage, turn and left.

"Ron! Fighting on the train What would Mum say?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Perce. He started it. Everyone knows the Malfoys are trouble."

"Exactly why you want to avoid them. I'm going back to the prefects compartment now." He heaved a long suffering sigh. "Do try and stay out of trouble."

Percy left without looking ack, which was just as well because he wouldn't have been at all amused by the face Ron was pulling.

Ron and Harry settled back into their seats.

"What was _that_ all about?" Hermione asked. "And what did he call me?"

"Mudblood? It's a bad term for someone born of muggle parents." Harry replied.

Hermione looked worried. Harry sighed. "Look, all decent wizards know it doesn't matter who you're parents are but to the likes of him," Harry gestured towards the door, "if you're not of pure blood, you're not a real wizard. Or witch in your case."

"You're both Pure Bloods?" Herminone asked.

The boys nodded.

"But he still seemed to hate you."

"Oh that's easy." Ron piped up. "You know we're at war right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I read about erm, You-Know-Who in the Rise and Fall of Dark Wizards."

"Right. Exect Voldemort hasn't fallen."

Ron let out a strangled cry. "You said his name!"

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't raised to fear a name." he replied easily. "Fear of a name only increase the fear of the thing itself."

Ron looked dubious but Harry ignored him.

"Malfoy thinks we're blood traitors because we don't follow Voldemort."

"Oh" Hermione thought about this. "So I guess I'm a blood traitor and a Mudblood?"

Harry grinned. "Yep. That sounds about right."

They passed most of the journey teaching Hermione how to play eploading snap. As they neared their destination Hermione said suddenly, "What do you're parents do?"

They stared at her, startled and she blushed. "I was just wondering. I don't know any adult wizards or witch and I was wondering what happens after Hogwarts."

"My Dad works at the Ministy of Magic. Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. It's the most boring department there is. Mum's a home-maker. Bill and Charlie, my brothers are auror. Dark Wizard catchers." He added, seeing Hermoines confusion. "That's what I want to be. It's so cool."

"My Dad's the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. That covers the aurors, Azkaban and Muggle security. Or at least it did. These days its mostly aurors. He's an auror too. That's where he worked before he was premoted and there's too few aurors left to loose one to buerocracy. My Godfather, Sirius Black, is an auror as well. He's the Alpha Leader. Team Alpha of the most elite of all the aurors."

"What about you're mother?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort killed her." Harry replied flatly. "When I was just a baby."

"Oh" Hermione stuttered. "I'm so sorry."

Harry shrugged. "That's why I want to be an auror when I graduate. That… and other things."

The tone of Harry's voice stopped Ron and Hermione from asking what these other things were.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

"You know, you could try for a smile every so often." Remus Lupin suggested to his companion as they waited for the students of Hogwarts to arrive.

"Be quiet."

"Maybe even a laugh."

No reply.

"Not that the evil-brooding-Potions-Master thing doesn't work well for you."

Severus Snape signed and glanced sideways at the man he had, over the past four years of them working together come to call a friend.

"You should try it some time. You might be able to exercise at least some control over those so-called friends of yours."

Remus blinked. "Severus," He said, "I'm impressed. That was very nearly a joke."

"Who's joking? The idea that our first line of defence is the same boy who thought it was funny to bring a baby dragon to Hogwarts as a pet is enough to scare anyone."

Remus signed. Although fighting 15 years on the same side of a war had developed a certain amount of respect between James and Severus, they would never be friends.

"Yes well…" Remus trailed off. He was never sure what to say when one friend complained to him about the other. Fortunately, he was saved from answering by the arrival of another teacher.

"Hello, hello. Isn't this exciting? I just can't wait to provide these children with the benefits of my experience. There's nothing more important than shaping young minds, is there? Teaching them to protect themselves as I have done many times (for full details see my published works)"

Snape looked the newcomer up and down with distaste. "Indeed. Now if you don't mind Lockheart, Remus and I have one or two things to discuss before the students arrive. In private." He added sharply after Lockheart showed no signs of leaving.

"Of course, of course say no more." Lockheart said jovially. "A nods as good as a wink and all that. Still if you need my advice, you know where to find me."

Lockheart bustled away.

"That man really is…"Remus gesture vaguely, unable to come up with a suitable adjective. They both watched as Lockheart cornered Sybil Trelawney and proceed to act out a scene from his latest book.

"Indeed. A pity no-one else wanted the job."

The teachers all looked around at the heavy knocking on the doors of Hogwarts.

"Alright." Remus muttered to himself. "Let's get this show on the road."

The first years disembarked from the boats and hurried after Hagrid, Hogwarts huge gamekeeper. A buzz of excitement filled the air. The chattered died down as Hagrid banged three times on Hogwarts imposing doors.

The doors swung outwards, revealing the figure standing behind them.

"Firs' years for you, Professor Lupin." Hagrid announced.

Remus smiled. "Thank-you Hagrid. Follow me please."

The students filed into Hogwarts Entrance Hall, stopping in front of the doors to the Dining Hall. Remus smiled slightly at the look of apprehension on almost all their faces.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Remus Lupin and I am the Deputy Headmaster here. In a moment we will go in for the sorting. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Each house has its own prestigious history and has produced great and powerful witches and wizards. It is your duty to live up to the legacy that is being handed to you today and in turn set an example for generations that follow. Now, if you'll all follow me."

Harry was immensely relieved to find out the sorting consisted of simply putting on a hat. While the idea of doing so in front of the whole school was nerve-wracking, at least he didn't have to fight anything. Ron was likewise relieved, although this didn't stop him muttering death threats under his breath to his brothers for making him think he'd have to wrestle a troll.

Harry was sorted almost immediately into Gryffindor, along with Ron Hermione and five others whose names he missed. When the sorting was finished Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to address the school.

"Welcome, first years and to the rest of you, welcome back. I begin with some sad news. As most of you are probably aware Minerva McGonagall was killed during the summer in a Death Eater attack. She was an excellent friend and teacher and will be sadly missed by all who knew her. I ask now that we take a moment to remember her"

Everyone bowed their heads. In the silence that followed a sob could be heard from the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore continued. "Thank-you. Let us remember her best in our actions. Let us take her example and never let the darkness conquer us." Dumbledore looked around the hall, his piercing blue eyes taking in every face. "Taking Minerva's place both as Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headteacher is Remus Lupin, Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher." There was some applauds and Remus nodded in thanks. "Transfiguration will now be taught by Edgar Bones." A short man with bright blond hair and glasses stood up and nodded to the assembled students. "Finally, there is one more addition to the teaching staff this year. The decision has been taken by the ministry to increase the amount of time spent on Defence Against the Dark Arts. To that end, in addition to your lessons with Professor Lupin Gilderoy Lockheart will now also be teaching here."

There was an enthusiastic round of applause, particularly from the female population of Hogwarts.

"And now, let us eat."

James Potter poured himself a large firewhiskey from the decanter on his sideboard. It had been a long day. The bureaucracy involved in fighting a war never ceased to amaze him. A warrior by nature and by training, James was not used to sitting in an office all day whilst others fought. He tried to get into the field as much as possible but that seemed to be happening less and less these days.

Behind him a figure stepped out of the fireplace. He didn't bother looking round. Only a handful of people had the password to bypass the wards he'd set up surrounding his house.

"Pour me one?"

James poured out a second drink and came to sit opposite the figure now sprawled in one of his armchairs. Sirius Black took the offered drink and gave his friend an appraising look.

"He'll be fine you know." Sirius said calmly. "Voldemort won't dare to attack Hogwarts with Dumbledore there. And you know Remus would die before he let any harm come to that boy."

James sighed. "I know. I'm just worried."

"Try paranoid."

"Funny. You come all the way here to insult me?" James asked.

"As fun as that is I did actually have a purpose for coming here. I er…"

"Spit it out Sirius. It's been a long day."

Sirius took a deep breath, not at all sure how his long time friend would react to his news. "Wormtails been sighted."

Oooohhhhh exciting. What's Wormtail being doing all these years? Why is Remus now a teacher? Will Snape be able to stop himself from killing Lockheart? All this and more, next time.

Please review. I get lonely.


End file.
